Luchando por tu amor
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hará Harry cuando se enteré que un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts esta enamorado de Hermione? ¿Acaso Hermione siente algo por ese chico? ¿Harry aclarara sus sentimientos con su mejor amiga? Descúbrelo en este fic... HHr forever!


**Hola!!! Aquí les vengo a dejar un nuevo one-shoot, si sé que primero debería terminar mi otro fic pero esta idea me llegó repentinamente y tenía que concretarla en este fic. **

**Bueno espero que les guste y va dedicado a todas las personas que alguna vez me han dejado algún review o simplemente han leído alguno de mis fics. ¡¡Muchas Gracias!!

* * *

**

**Luchando por tu amor**

Estaba completamente concentrada en las palabras que hace unas horas aquel muchacho que conoció en Hogwarts le acababa de decir. Era simplemente agradable recordar la tierna mirada que él le daba y lo nervioso que se veía. Nunca pensó que Oliver Wood pudiera llegar a sentir algo así por ella. En el colegio nunca se mostró interesado por ella a su parecer, o talvez ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus dos mejores amigos y los estudios que no lo notó, pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia ahora.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pronto, aunque no quería reconocerlo la declaración de Oliver había causado algunos estragos en su interior, él era una buena persona, simpático y por que no decirlo muy guapo. Y al parecer en esos años en que no se vieron la última característica se había potenciado bastante y eso era algo que Hermione no podía ignorar.

Todo lo del reencuentro con Oliver había sido bastante sorpresivo, puesto que de un día para otro Ron llegó con la noticia de que su equipo de Quidditch había echo una nueva contratación, tema que inicialmente a Hermione no le interesó en lo más mínimo, después de todo ella y el Quidditch nunca fueron muy compatibles que digamos, solo lo tenía que soportar por sus 2 fanáticos mejores amigos y por que en un tiempo pasado tuvo un pequeño romance con cierto búlgaro, pero más allá de eso nada más. Sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando supo que esta nueva contratación se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Oliver Wood, a pesar de que nunca entablo ningún tipo de relación especial con él le parecía una persona bastante grata y le alegró que un integrante del antiguo equipo de Gryffindor volviera a reunirse con Ron y Harry en su equipo. Después de algunos días el equipo de los muchachos decidieron darle una bienvenida a Oliver y por supuesto Hermione como amiga de Harry y Ron estaba cordialmente invitada. Ahí comenzó todo, Oliver al verla quedó paralizado, simplemente ella le encantaba y esta era la oportunidad de tratar de conquistar a Hermione Granger, esa chica que siempre le pareció tan linda en Hogwarts.

La conversación entre ambos fluyo de forma natural y en toda la bienvenida estuvieron hablando animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y Ron. Era algo evidente que Wood se mostraba muy interesado en Hermione y eso no fue algo que agradó mucho a nuestros queridos amigos, _**en especial a uno de ellos**_. Desde aquel momento las salidas en las que estaba involucrado Oliver fueron aumentando, al principio salían los 4: Harry, Hermione, Oliver y Ron, pero con el pasar del tiempo Oliver fue tomando más confianza y se animó a salir solo con Hermione, algo que a ella no le incomodo en lo absoluto y así llegamos hasta el momento que acaba de ocurrir hace solo unas horas…

**.: Flash Back :.**

Hermione tengo algo que decirte – comentó Oliver después de un rato en que trataba de darse la confianza necesaria para dar el paso que tanto anhelaba, había citado a Hermione en aquella playa a la cual tantas veces habían ido, pero ahora era un momento más especial y por ello se sentía bastante nervioso

Al parecer se trata de algo serio – dijo ella bastante entretenida por la expresión seria de su amigo

Si, y creéme que me tiene bastante nervioso – dijo el tratando de tranquilizarse

Cálmate, no te voy a comer – dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole confianza

Es cierto, pero es que no quiero estropear nada – ahora ella lo miro un poco extrañada

¿Qué podrías estropear _Ollie_? – ella tomó su mano

Me encanta que me digas así –

Lo sé, por eso lo hago, pero no te desvíes, dime que es lo que sucede – el soltó un suspiro y apretó un poco la mano de Hermione

Creo que traspasé la barrera Hermione – ella no comprendió mucho

¿A qué te refieres? –

Me refiero a lo que nació en mí desde que te volví a ver – ella lo miro con un poco de misterio, sería que estaba hablando de lo que ella creía que estaba hablando

Y se puede saber que fue lo que nació en ti –

Nacieron muchas cosas Hermione, muchos sentimientos que desde hace mucho no sentía, sensaciones que solo tu me haces vivir, algo más allá de esta amistad tan linda que hemos forjado – dijo bajando su mirada nervioso

Entonces esa barrera de la que hablas es la de la amistad –

Exacto, Hermione me enamoré de ti – Oliver esperó a que ella soltara su mano y le dijera que eso era un imposible pero no ocurrió nada, sus manos seguían unidas y ella decidió hablar

Ollie esto es algo muy… muy… ehhh… no tengo palabras – dijo ella sintiéndose estúpida por no saber que decir

No te preocupes, sé que debe parecerte extraño, pero creéme que es la mejor sensación que he tenido en años –

Me encantaría decirte que también estoy enamorada de ti, pero nunca me había planteado esto… sé que te quiero mucho y que en este último tiempo hemos estado más cercanos pero de todos modos yo no sé que es lo que… -

Hermione calma, eso ya lo sé, solo quería ser sincero contigo, sabía que tu no has pensado nada romántico que tenga que ver conmigo, pero yo no lo pude evitar y solo quería decírtelo – dijo él sonriéndole para darle tranquilidad de que todo estaba bien

Nunca pensé que podrías sentir algo así por mí –

¿Porqué no? Eres una persona increíble Herms y la más hermosa que conozco – ella automáticamente se sonrojo, de pronto sentía que su corazón se aceleraba al sentir la penetrante mirada de Oliver sobre ella. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había visto a su amigo de alguna manera distinta a la amistad, pero ahora que él había dicho sus sentimientos múltiples posibilidades rondaban su cabeza y eso era algo que desde hace mucho no se planteaba. De un momento a otro recordó lo postergada que tenía su vida amorosa, y a pesar de contar con Harry y Ron siempre hubo circunstancias en las que le hacía falta algo más allá de un amigo y esa persona podría ser Oliver¿Porqué no?, él era un buen amigo, una buena persona y empezaba a sentir una atracción por el chico que sostenía su mano

¿Hermione? – de pronto volvió a la realidad

Disculpa, estaba pensando –

No te preocupes, me encanta tu expresión pensativa, bueno en realidad me encantan todas tus expresiones – Hermione sintió que ese chico lentamente estaba introduciéndose aún más en su corazón. Le sonrió sinceramente y Oliver sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sellar el momento como desde hace mucho estaba soñando. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente y el contacto entre sus labios no se hizo esperar. La alegría de Oliver era infinita cuando sintió que Hermione correspondía su beso y posó sus manos en su cuello mientras él aprisionaba su cintura. Al pasar unos instantes se separaron y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente

Hermione… - no pudo continuar por que la chica lo interrumpió

Ollie no puedo negarte que el beso me gusto mucho pero te pido que me des un tiempo para poder pensar lo que me has dicho hoy, sinceramente han sido muchas emociones y me gustaría tener mi espacio para pensar –

Por supuesto Hermione, y disculpa mi atrevimiento, es solo que no me pude resistir –

No te preocupes, no me molesto demasiado – dijo ella sonriendo y dándole una pequeña esperanza al corazón de Oliver

**.: Fin Flash Back :.**

Y ahora se encontraba en el sillón de su departamento recordando lo ocurrido mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, casi podía sentir la calidez que Oliver había dejado en ellos y una sonrisa surco sus labios

Hola Hermione – de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a sus 2 mejores amigos

Hola chicos, los esperaba más tarde – dijo ella sorprendida

Si, lo que pasa es que el entrenamiento terminó más temprano, más de alguno andaba en las nubes, _en especial Oliver_, notaste lo desconcentrado que estuvo durante todo el entrenamiento – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry

Si, y eso es más que extraño, generalmente el es el que esta más concentrado en las prácticas y hoy brillo por su ausencia – comentó Harry extrañado. Por otro lado Hermione sonreía imaginándose la misma expresión que ella tenía en su rostro en el rostro de Oliver, tan concentrada estaba recordando el beso y todo lo vivido en este día que no notó que Harry se acercaba y le comenzaba a hablar

Hermione – dijo él notando que ella no escuchaba lo que le decía, sin embargo no surtió efecto puesto que ella seguía sonriendo y pensando en su mundo personal – Hermione – repitió un poco más fuerte y pasando una mano enfrente de ella - ¡Hermione¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando? –

En Oliver – soltó ella en un suspiro repentino. _Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido y con cierto enfado_

¿Cómo? – de pronto ella se percató de lo que acababa de decir

Nada, disculpa, estaba desconcentrada –

Desconcentradamente pensando en Wood – respondió él enojado (N/A: Y algo celoso también jeje)

Bueno si¿Qué hay de malo en ello? – dijo mirando atentamente al ojiverde

Mucho si cuando te estoy hablando de algo importante no me prestas atención –

Disculpa pero no quisiera recordarte las repetidas ocasiones en que te he estado hablando y tu estás en la luna –

Es distinto –

¿Si? – él asintió – Y se puede saber porque –

Bueno… porque yo no he estado pensando en chicas cuando no te presto atención –

Por favor Harry, no me trates como si fuera una tonta –

Esta bien, pero tu nunca te habías desconcentrado de esta manera – ella sonrió

Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo – y se levantó dirigiéndose a su cuarto

¿Qué fue eso¿Nuestra Hermione desconcentrada y suspirando por Wood? – preguntó Ron observando a Harry

A eso se debe la expresión estúpida de Wood hoy en el entrenamiento, de seguro paso algo entre él y Hermione – dijo angustiado Harry

Te dije que Wood se te iba a adelantar amigo y por lo que se ve esta dando los pasos adecuados con Hermione, no recuerdo haberla escuchado suspirar así cuando estuvo con Krum o con Seth –

Si tratas hacerme sentir mal Ron te digo que eres un experto – respondió Harry enojado

Oye, no te enojes conmigo, esto es tu culpa¿O acaso esperabas que Hermione de un día para otro descubriera que estas enamorado de ella? – Harry lo fulminó con la mirada

Baja la voz Ron, no ves que ella te puede escuchar –

No lo creo, esta demasiado ocupada suspirando por Ollie – le dijo él en forma burlona

Esto apesta – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

Así es¿Vas a dejar que Wood se quede con Hermione por ser un maldito miedoso? –

Con calma Ron, no tienes para que insultarme –

Solo quisiera que de una vez reacciones amigo, pero como vas talvez sea muy tarde – Harry meditó las palabras de Ron, aunque no le gustara admitirlo el pelirrojo tenía razón y él se estaba quedando atrás mientras Oliver avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Creo que es hora de afrontar esto, y si tengo que competir con Oliver lo haré – dijo un decidido Harry

Esa actitud si que me gusta –

Desde mañana comenzaré a conquistar a Hermione y hacer todo lo posible por interponerme entre ella y Oliver –

Esto será entretenido – dijo Ron mientras se imaginaba a Oliver y Harry compitiendo por Hermione

Llegó el otro día normalmente y Hermione después de bañarse y vestirse fue a tomar desayuno, pero solo se encontró con Harry quien al parecer tenía todo preparado

Buenos días Herms – dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió un poco

Buenos días Harry… ¿Celebramos algo? – preguntó al notar lo bonito que estaba todo

No en especial, solo es un detalle con la mujer más importante de mi vida – dijo él sonriéndole de una manera que ella podría definir como ¿sexy?, pero se reprendió mentalmente y también le sonrió.

Gracias Harry, no me lo esperaba –

Era una sorpresa – ella tomó asiento y de pronto se acordó de Ron

¿Y Ron? –

Luna –

¿Tan temprano? –

Al parecer sintió la imperiosa necesidad de verla temprano – dijo él sonriendo mientras recordaba como tuvo que mandar a Ron con su novia lo más temprano posible para que lo dejara a solas con Hermione.

Bueno, así comeremos tranquilamente –

Así es – y se apresuró a servirle café – Herms¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –

Claro – dijo ella tomando una tostada

No hay nada acerca de ti y de Oliver que quisieras contarme – ella se sonrojó un poco, una mala señal a los ojos de Harry

Bueno… tu sabes que somos muy buenos amigos y que lo quiero mucho, pero… - de pronto cayo y se quedo observando su taza de café

¿Qué sucede¿Ocurrió algo entre él y tú? –

Si – "¡Demonios!" pensó Harry

¿Qué cosa exactamente? –

Harry siento como si fueras mi padre interrogándome – dijo ella un poco incómoda

Hermione, solo te estoy preguntando, supongo que confías en mi ¿o no? –

Si, pero comprende que me haces sentir un poco… avergonzada –

No tienes porque sentirte así, siempre nos hemos contado todo, no tiene porque ser diferente ahora – dijo él tomando su mano

Tienes razón, bueno ayer Oliver me contó algo que no me esperaba, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y bueno luego… luego nos besamos – dijo ella ruborizada y con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry sintió como un duro puñal se clavaba en su corazón. De verdad notaba que Hermione parecía feliz con la declaración de Oliver y lo más probable era que ellos ya estuvieran juntos

Supongo entonces que ya son novios – dijo desanimado

No, a pesar de que cuando nos besamos me gustó no puedo decir que me sienta enamorada de Oliver, y hasta que eso no pase no puedo estar con él – dijo ella volviendo a su semblante normal, lo que volvió a abrir la puerta de esperanza para Harry

Entonces no estás enamorada de él –

No, al menos no aún – no era la respuesta que esperaba pero al menos se acercaba a lo que él quería

Me parece lo mejor –

¿Disculpa? –

Nada, mejor desayunemos – y ambos siguieron con su desayuno

Al terminar Harry se disponía a decirle algo a Hermione cuando tocaron a la puerta

Yo voy – dijo Hermione mientras Harry retiraba las cosas de la mesa. Hermione abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba Oliver sonriendo y ella respondió del mismo modo

Hola –

Hola –

¿Quién es? – dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta. "Genial, tenías que llegar" pensó Harry mientras trataba de no parecer enojado – Hola Oliver –

Hola Harry –

Pasa – le dijo Hermione rápidamente

¿Y qué te trae por aquí Oliver? – dijo Harry haciendo notar ante Hermione lo poco alegre que lo hacía la visita de Oliver

Venía a visitarlos, pensé que podríamos salir – dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione

¿Los 3? – interrumpió Harry el contacto visual que Oliver quería establecer con Herms

Bueno en realidad… - Oliver no alcanzo a terminar

¡Me parece genial¿Cierto Hermione? –

Claro, es una gran idea – dijo ella secundando a su mejor amigo pero notando la extrañeza en la actitud de Harry

Si, genial – dijo un poco desanimado Oliver, no estaba dentro de sus planes que Harry se colara en la cita que quería tener con Hermione, pero si quería conquistarla debía aceptar lo importante que era para ella Harry, aunque la idea no le gustara mucho, desde el colegio sintió que él ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y atención y principalmente por eso nunca pudo acercarse mucho a ella

¿Y adonde iremos? – preguntó Hermione

Tenía pensado que fuéramos a la exposición de la que me hablaste el otro día – dijo Oliver dirigiéndose a Herms

¿A la de pintura renacentista? –

Si, un amigo me dijo que podía dejarnos pasar –

¿De verdad? – él asintió y ella mostró la ilusión en sus ojos. Harry sintió celos de que él provocara ese efecto en su Hermione

Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, se ve que tienes muchas ganas de ir Herms – se acercó Harry a ella

Si, es que van a haber obras que difícilmente volverán a exhibir por acá –

De seguro habrá algunas obras de ese pintor italiano que tanto te gusta –

De Raffaello Sanzio, más conocido como Rafael. Si espero que haya algo de él. Pensé que no me estabas escuchando cuando te comenté sobre él – dijo Hermione asombrada

_Siempre te escucho Hermione_ – dijo Harry mirándola dulcemente y ella le sonrió sinceramente

Será mejor que nos vayamos – interrumpió Oliver

Si, pero primero tengo que ir por mi chaqueta¿Te traigo la tuya Harry? – preguntó Herms

Claro, gracias – dijo él y ella fue a buscar las chaquetas

¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer Potter? – preguntó Oliver apenas la chica no estaba a la vista

¿De qué hablas? – lo encaró

Creo que es muy obvio que tratas de interponerte entre yo y Hermione –

¿Tú crees? – preguntó él enarcando una ceja

Si, eso creo –

Mira quieras o no ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y eso no lo podrás cambiar, además que yo sepa tu también eres solo su amigo así que no te extrañes tanto –

Ese discurso del mejor amigo ya no me lo creo Potter¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente por Hermione? – dijo Oliver frunciendo el ceño

Algo que no te interesa –

Si lo pones así solo lo haces más evidente –

Entonces no preguntes lo evidente Wood – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

¿Lo estás reconociendo? –

¿Qué estás reconociendo Harry? – preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry para pasarle su chaqueta a este

Estaba reconociendo que la idea de Oliver fue muy buena, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido – expresó Harry con una amplia sonrisa para Hermione

Tienes razón fue una gran idea Ollie – dijo ella y Harry sintió como se removían sus entrañas al escuchar como ella lo llamaba y provocando una mirada de satisfacción en Oliver, quien acababa de descubrir a su competencia, sabía en el fondo que no iba a ser muy fácil lidiar con Harry y Ron, pero ahora sabía que la cosa se estaba poniendo más seria, por fin Harry había reconocido que estaba enamorado de Hermione y eso no le gustaba mucho, después de todo esa gran amistad se podía convertir de un momento a otro en amor y eso era algo que no podía permitir

De inmediato se dirigieron a la muestra artística ya que Hermione estaba muy ansiosa. En el transcurso del día ambos trataban de captar mayormente la atención de Hermione, simplemente no se dejaban en paz, pero Harry debía reconocer que Oliver tenía un punto a favor y ese era que él ya había probado los labios de Hermione y eso era algo en lo que aún no podía alcanzarlo y que sentía que le daba cierta ventaja.

Así continuo el plan que Harry había trazado durante una semana completa, no existió ninguna salida en que el dejara sola a Hermione con Oliver y eso tenía bastante molesto a Oliver, y devolviéndole la mano a Harry él iba prácticamente a cada instante al departamento para vigilar que Harry tampoco tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hermione. El único momento en el que la dejaban en paz era en las prácticas y obviamente cuando ella se iba a trabajar aunque más de una vez la sorprendieron yéndola a buscar a San Mungo

En estos momentos se encontraban en una práctica del equipo y ambos no podían evitar siempre desafiarse con la mirada.

Y ¿Cómo vas con Hermione? – preguntó Ron sacándolo de su pelea visual con Oliver

Digamos que Wood no me lo esta haciendo fácil, pero al menos sé que el no esta avanzando tampoco –

Pero Harry él ya avanzó más que tu, él ya se confesó con Hermione y tu no has hecho nada y déjame decirte por si no lo recuerdas que ambos vivimos con ella, eso debería darte una cierta ventaja –

¿No has notado que Wood se la pasa yendo al departamento? –

Si pero cuando se marcha tienes la oportunidad perfecta para actuar y si quieres hoy me puedo quedar en casa de Luna para que te puedas mover con más libertad, ya es hora de que aclares este asunto con Hermione – Harry miró atentamente a Ron y le encontró toda la razón, este era el momento

Espero que pases una agradable noche con Luna amigo – le dijo dándole palmadas a su amigo

Yo solo espero que de una vez por todas seas sincero con Hermione –

No te preocupes amigo, no pasaré de esta noche sin decirle todo a Hermione – y sin más volvieron a las prácticas

Al terminar las prácticas todos se dirigieron a las duchas y Harry trató de apurarse lo más posible para irse luego a su departamento donde seguramente Hermione ya estaría. Cuando termino de ducharse se vistió rápidamente y observo que Oliver lo miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido, pero decidió ignorarlo e irse lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegó al departamento se encontró con Hermione que estaba acurrucada en el sillón y profundamente dormida. De seguro estaba agotada por el trabajo y ni siquiera había podido llegar a su habitación para descansar, sin pensarlo dos veces fue en busca de una manta para arropar a Hermione, después de abrigarla fue en busca de un café, hacía bastante frío y decidió ponerse junto a Hermione mientras la observaba atentamente.

Se sorprendió de que Oliver aún no hiciera su siempre "oportuna" aparición como ya era costumbre, pero eso solo lo animó más. De pronto sintió que Hermione se agarraba con fuerza de su cintura

Hola – le dijo al ver que había despertado

Hola – él le dio un beso en el cabello

¿Cómo dormiste? –

Bien, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste, estaba muy cansada¿desde hace cuanto estás aquí? –

Creo que algo más de una hora –

Vaya, tenía mucho sueño, porque ni siquiera sentí cuando te pusiste a mi lado –

¿Un día pesado? –

Ni te imaginas, al parecer todo el mundo decidió enfermarse hoy –

Al menos ahora puedes descansar – dijo él acariciando su cabello

Si – dijo ella aforrándose más a Harry - Pensé que Oliver vendría contigo, últimamente lo hace a menudo –

A mi también me pareció extraño, al parecer se aburrió de fastidiarme – lo dijo sin pensar

¿Cómo? –

Bueno… no es por nada, pero extrañaba nuestra privacidad, tu sabes, solo tú y yo –

Si, últimamente hemos sido los 3 para todo –

Y eso me cansa a veces Hermione –

Oliver también es mi amigo Harry, no lo puedo evitar –

Pero tú sabes que él te acecha por otros motivos distintos a la amistad –

¿Me acecha? – preguntó ella divertida

Bueno, es demasiado insistente –

Prefiero pensar que es perseverante –

Hermione a ti… ehhh… -

¿Qué cosa Harry? – dijo ella mirándolo directamente

¿A ti te gusta mucho Oliver? –

¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry? –

Curiosidad –

No se como definirlo específicamente, pero creo que si me gusta un poco, cuando nos besamos pude sentir algo especial y creo que eso significa algo –

Ya veo – dijo él notoriamente desilusionado

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Harry? –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Lo digo porque estos días has estado un poco extraño y creo que hasta celoso de Oliver, pareciera que él no te simpatiza mucho – era evidente que Hermione notaría tarde o temprano la poca simpatía que sentía Harry por Oliver

Talvez tengo miedo de que él te aleje de mi – dijo mirando al suelo

Eso nunca pasaría Harry, ante todo eres la persona más importante para mí –

Tu también lo eres, pero no me niegues que Oliver se esta convirtiendo en algo más importante para ti –

Eso no significa que él vaya a reemplazarte –

Lamentablemente él esta tomando el lugar que yo quisiera tener para ti –

¿Un lugar que tu quieres tener? – dijo ella comenzando a comprender las palabras de Harry

Hermione creo que ya es hora de que te deje de mentir, debo serte honesto, hace mucho que siento cosas no propias de un amigo hacía ti y bueno lo he tratado de encubrir de la mejor manera posible y no sabes como he resistido verte con otros sujetos que no son yo, pero este asunto de Oliver esta escapándose de mis manos y no puedo engañarte más… **te amo y ya no lo puedo ocultar** – se confesó Harry con la emoción impregnada en su voz. Hermione simplemente estaba impactada, recibir 2 declaraciones de semejante calibre en tan solo 1 semana era algo más de lo que su corazón pudiese resistir. Y más aún considerando que la persona que acababa de contarle su amor por ella era su mejor amigo, aquella persona por la cual había dado todo de si misma y que lo haría una y otra vez sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Harry al ver que ella no emitía ni una palabra interpretó su silencio como la más clara muestra de que aquello había sido un grandísimo error, como quisiera en esos momentos retroceder el tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios le había echo caso a Ron? Al menos si se hubiera callado tendría la amistad de Hermione, pero ahora debería conformarse solo con su repudio.

Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a dar una vuelta – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie abruptamente sobresaltando a Hermione

Pero Harry… -

No te preocupes, yo entiendo – dijo el tratando de sonreírle

¿Se puede saber qué demonios es lo que entiendes? – preguntó un poco molesta, lo que más odiaba de Harry era que se adelantara a lo que ella sintiera o pensara

Está más que claro que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pensé que talvez quisieras estar sola para pensar –

No mientas, no ibas a hacer eso, lo más seguro es que te alejaras de mi – él la vio sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que lo conocía, era exactamente lo que él tenía pensado hacer

Herms es lo mejor… - ella se acercó rápidamente

¿Lo mejor¿Lo mejor para quién Harry? –

Para ti, no seré un obstáculo entre tú y Oliver –

Nunca has sido un obstáculo y ahora menos –

No trates de hacerme sentir mejor Hermione, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles. Esto me duele ¿Sa… – pero no alcanzó a terminar porque su boca fue callada por los ágiles labios de Hermione. Cerró los ojos suavemente sintiendo el intenso momento que estaba viviendo y sus brazos acortaron la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Entregó cada parte de su alma en esa cálida muestra de amor por ella. Quería dejarle en claro en ese beso que nadie en este mundo podría brindarle tanto amor como el que él tenía en su interior. De pronto el contacto se acabo y Harry pudo notar que Hermione tenía una expresión pensativa y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. ¿Qué había significado ese beso¿Ella sentía lo mismo que él¿Porqué ella no hablaba?

Hermione… -

Nunca había sentido algo así – Harry conectó su verde mirada con los castaños ojos de Hermione y sintió una gran alegría

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo el con una leve sonrisa

¿Harry te acuerdas de que sentí algo especial cuando besé a Oliver? – él frunció el ceño

Si, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –

Mucho, lo que sentí ahora cuando te besé no tiene comparación a lo que sentí cuando besé a Oliver – dijo ella sonriéndole, sin embargo él no parecía entender mucho. ¿Entonces con quién se sintió mejor¿Por qué Hermione siempre lo confundía?

Hermione disculpa pero no entiendo ¿Con quién te sentiste mejor? – ella lo miro sonriendo aún

¿De verdad quieres que te responda eso? – le dijo traviesamente

¿Si? – dijo viendo como ella se acercaba y nuevamente se apoderaba de su boca reclamando otra vez por esos labios que tantas emociones la había echo sentir – Pensándolo mejor creo que no es necesario que me respondas nada – y otra vez la besó pero esta vez más intensa y apasionadamente dejando que sus manos también formaran parte de esta nueva aventura que ambos estaban comenzando. Hermione tampoco perdió el tiempo y también comenzó a descubrir los atributos de Harry, lentamente la pasión y el desenfreno los llevó a parar uno sobre otro en el sillón.

Espera¿Ron no va a llegar? – preguntó ella

No te preocupes, gentilmente se ofreció a quedarse en casa de Luna – ella sonrió

Así que tenían todo planificado –

Algo así –

Buen plan Potter, supongo que todos estos años junto a mí te han enseñado a pensar más tus acciones –

Algunos de los beneficios de convivir con Hermione Granger –

El beneficio ha sido completamente mío Harry – le dijo besándolo nuevamente

Te amo Hermione – dijo él entre besos y caricias

**Yo también** – dijo ella tímidamente provocando la máxima alegría de Harry y prolongando lo que seguramente sería una larga noche de entrega mutua porque ya no existían más palabras, todo estaba dicho y ahora solo quedaba amarse como siempre debió haber sido.

**_Fin_**

**__**

* * *

**Me quedé con la última frase "_solo quedaba amarse como siempre debió haber sido_**". **Sinceramente para mí no existe otra verdad que no sea esta, no existen Chos o Ginnys** **la única y verdadera mujer para Harry es y será Hermione, al igual que para ella no existe otro más que no sea Harry, punto final, no hay más discusión Debo aceptar que estoy cerrando mi mente en este asunto pero deben entender que ellos 2 para mi son la más pura muestra de amor verdadero y eso es algo que nadie me hará dejar de pensar. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic y si pueden me lo digan en un review. Muchas gracias por leer!!**

**Saludos**

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
